


Pirate Code

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fight Sex, Het, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather cracky fusion of LotS and Pirates of the Caribbean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Code

Kahlan took in the intruder's powerful figure and dark hair pulled back in a queue. Even his clothes seemed an imitation of the aristocracy, as if he was on their level. Pirates. Always arrogant. She kept her voice icy. "You're trespassing in my father's shop, and that's _his_ sword."

He smirked, and she recognized it from his wanted posters. Captain Darken Rahl. "That's supposing I consider him worthy enough to possess such an item." He ran his fingertip along the edge of the fine-honed blade.

Clenching her jaw, stubborn as always, Kahlan drew her own sword and walked further into the blacksmith's shop. "You aren't worthy enough to lick my father's boots."

He grinned, a flash of teeth that was amused and condescending. With a flick of his wrist, he'd brought the sword up aggressively.

She sliced through the air to clash hers with his, scattering dust particles with the force of her blow. Her formal white skirts were cinched at her waist over black leather trousers, but the Captain's eyes seemed more captured by her corseted bosom and how it heaved with indignation.

The distraction wasn't one he could afford. Kahlan's father had taught her how to use the swords he crafted. Her poise and the glitter of her blue eyes was as courtly as any royal of the house of Mord'Sith up at Temple Mansion; this pirate was not escaping her grasp.

She battled coolly, relentlessly, eyes locked on his. The amusement pooled there would have infuriated her, had it not been just as chill and calculated as her own. His talent matched hers, rhythmic and precise, not a move chosen from impulse. They dodged bellows, anvils and carts in the shop as swords swished through the air.

The Pirate Rahls had terrorized Midlands' seas since before she was born, yet a part of her always wondered what it would be like to be born to a life without duty. To have her sword slice through crisp ocean air instead of dusty backroad alleys. Kahlan Confessor was a good girl, so her father said, but her dreams had been filled with flapping sails and pirate flags.

Now she wondered further, as the pirate took a quick three-step backwards and deftly dodged her thrust, what his lips would look like if he spoke again. The almost-permanent smirk threatened to arouse heat deep in her loins... She put it to the only good use it had, fueling her fighting instincts, and swore that it was moral outrage saturating each of her heaving breaths.

Captain Rahl jumped backwards as she shoved a cart in his direction, maneuvering around her father's shop with an ease that made her teeth grind together. His sleeveless red vest and piercing blue eyes kept capturing her gaze, and her heart throbbed guiltily at the realization that it was _because_ of the lack of morality rather than in spite of it. He had the arrogance of foreseen success glittering in those Rahl-blue eyes, and she longed to see it die like a mouse caught in a tiger's jaws.

Hair flipping across her face as she spun around a center support, Kahlan dove under Darken's strike towards her shoulder. Lunging forward, she prepared to barrel into him shoulder first and knock him off balance. Years of fight-training spun through her head—she had surprise, center of gravity, and strength all on her side in this moment.

He was one step ahead of her.

Instead of feeling the impact of shoulder against chest, the pirate spun as if it was a formal dance, catching her by the waist and redirecting the energy of her lunge in a circle. They spun together, and a stunned Kahlan moved as if it was a waltz.

Before she had time to raise her sword again, he dug his heels in. Her motion carried her to a sudden stop as she slammed full into his chest, his guiding hand still impertinently splayed over her waist. Kahlan sucked in a swift breath and reached for the dagger sheathed in her thigh-high boots, better than any long and unwieldy sword now.

But the world stopped spinning and her heart refused to beat out of pure indignation when she felt warm lips capture her own and realized that he was kissing her. She froze for a moment in his arms, breath caught in her throat, as Darken Rahl made love instead of war...and she had no defenses put up against that.

A confused strangled sound purred in the back of her throat as her eyes slipped shut, as the faint hint of stubble brushed against her heat-flushed cheek, as his lips teased hers in a kiss that throbbed with the adrenaline rushing in her veins. Her heart started beating again, pounding in her ribcage that was now pressed against his, sword almost forgotten as it hung loosely in her grip.

Then, hearing a slight chuckle, she felt the blades wrenched from her grasp. Kahlan jerked back from the kiss and looked up. Darken Rahl had dropped the mask of cool intelligence for just a moment, a devilish smugness replacing it for a few terrible moments as he flipped her weapons up more firmly into his own grip. "Thank you, Confessor," he said in a voice like molten gold.

Her spine went iron in indignation and humiliation, empty hands clenched. "You cheated," she said, nearly spitting at him.

He gave a half shrug, lips quirking. "Pirate."

And with that, his stolen sword as well as her own in hand, he swaggered out of her life. But Kahlan Confessor swore to herself, knuckles white with the intensity of her desire for revenge, that it would not be a final escape...


End file.
